The Return of Addison
by Satan's Baby
Summary: Addison and Maddison aka Batgirl are in Seattle and they are going to turn SGH upside down & things will never be the same again.
1. Welcome Back

**Since Addison is going back SGH, I thought that I she should have someone with her, so she gets Batgirl.**

**The Return of Addison**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**Summary: Addison and Batgirl goes to SGH and turn it upside down.**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome Back**

**Addison Montgomery stared at the hospital that had caused her so much pain including the people inside. Her daughter started cooing, trying to get her mother's attention lil Melanie or Batgirl as everyone calls the baby is Addison's guiding light after she learned that having children was nearly impossible. **

"**Hi Batgirl, how is it going? Let mommy get you out of this seat, sweetie." As she was placing her daughter into her stroller, an old flame saw them. He was shocked that Addison had a baby; he walked away from them with a plan to test the baby's DNA.**

**As she was pushing the stroller towards the entrance, Addison ran into two former colleagues Miranda Bailey and Richard Webber. As they embraced and chatted away Batgirl wanted some attention, reaching into the stroller Addison pulled out a baby girl with red hair.**

"**Addison do not tell me that you had a baby and did not call me." Bailey asked her.**

"**Well how are things in L.A.? I see that you are a mother now, so how is that going?" Richard asked her.**

"**So many questions so little time to answer. So here it goes, yes! I have a baby and I did not call and tell you Miranda. And L.A. is so great; motherhood is the best job ever." Addison told them. As they walked into the hospital took a deep breath and let it out. "Batgirl we are a long way from home." Addison told the baby.**

"**Did you just call that child Batgirl?"**

"**Yeah! It's her nickname, a long story."**

"**You can leave your daughters things in my office, if you want." Bailey told her.**

"**Thanks I just might do that."**

**While walking towards neonatal Addison ran in to Derek and Meredith. I can do this Addison told herself, I have changed I have my daughter, Kevin and Pete and a great job. "Hey how is it going? She asked them.**

"**Good." They replied in unison.**

"**How is L.A.? Derek asked her but then he noticed the baby with matching red hair in her arms. "You have a baby."**

"**Yeah, can you say hi sweetie. L.A. is great I have a house and the beach with a great view and the surfing."**

"**You surfing?"**

"**No but it is nice to see the happy couple together and this is my daughter Batgirl."**

"**Batgirl? By the way, Addison how old is she?" Meredith asked her. **

"**It's a long story and she is two months old."**

"**Motherhood has a nice glow on you." Derek said.**

"**I guess we'll see you later." Addison and the baby walked away.**

"**Happy couple?" Meredith said with a bitter taste in her mouth.**

"**Yeah." The duo walked in opposites directions of each other. **

**TBC**

**Who do you want Addison with Mark or Alex.**


	2. Oh! Baby

**Sorry, that it took so long for chapter 2. Okay the votes are in on whom Addison should be her man. They are in the order of who got the most votes.**

**Mark Sloan – 24 votes**

**Alex Karve – 12 votes**

**Bat Girl – 4 votes**

**Derek Shepard – 1 vote**

Chapter 2 – Oh! Baby

Running into Derek and Meredith was not as bad as Addison thought it was. She looked down at her daughter who was sleeping in her arms. "You were a big help Batgirl. I don't know what I would do if you were not in my life, I love you so much and tonight I'm going to come up with a name for you." Batgirl responded by opening her eyes and giving Addison a toothless grin. "Okay sweetie let's go see Uncle Mark." She placed her daughter in her stroller then unsnapped and unhooked and lifted it from the stroller part; Addison made sure that she had a full bottle of breast milk, a pacifier, and pinkangelbear. She lifted the carrier and they were gone.

She found Mark in one of the labs, growing skin for their unborn patient. She sat Batgirl down in one of the chairs. She walked over to Mark to see how the skin graphing was going. "So how is it going Mark?"

"Hey it is going good two weeks ago I extracted skin cells from a fetus and now I have skin. Hey why don't we close the door and tie one off for old time's sakes."

"You have not change, this place has not changed." Addison told him.

A cry erupted in the room. "What is that?" Mark asked her. He watched as she turned around and looked at the baby who was moving and crying. He watch as Addison placed the pacifier in the baby's mouth. "Where did she come from?"

"This is my daughter, Mark, she is two months old and she doesn't have a name yet I call her Batgirl." Addison noticed the look on Mark's face. A look that said something is wrong. "Mark please say something."

"Two months?" he said.

"Yeah, Batgirl is two months old."

"Who is her father?" Mark could not help but think that Alex is that baby's father. That very thought chilled his blood.

"What?!"

"Who is her father? Its Alex is not he. Alex fathered that little girl."

"No Mark he is not her father."

"I do not believe you. I know that you slept with Alex before you went to L. A. for the first time." He walked out of the room.

Addison looked down at Batgirl wondering how in the world Mark could think that Alex was Batgirl's father. The timeline did not match up right for her baby's birth. "Let's go home Batgirl or to the Hotel room."

TBC


	3. What's My Name

**Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. I have been very busy, but now I'm back, so enjoy. Addison will not be having lunch with Callie in this chapter maybe the next. Also I'm so very sorry tht is Chapter is going to be short.**

**Chapter 3 – What's My Name?**

While sitting in her hotel room Addison looked at her daughter who was with playing with her toys. Mark had thought that Batgirl's father is Alex and he knew about them having sex. "Enough time thinking about the past. Batgirl it's time for you to have a real name."

Three hours had pasted and Batgirl had yet to agree to any names that Addison called out. "How about Bree or the name Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Nancy, Jolene, Leigh, Carrey, Aeryan, or Carly?" At the mention of the name Carly; Batgirl made a choking sound like someone was dying. "To much General Hospital for you missy." Addison had forgotten that Batgirl kind of watch soap operas at the clinic with Violet and Naomi. "How about A'dderk or maybe Maddison?" Batgirl giggles at the name Maddison. Addison picked Batgirl up and held the baby near her heart and she begins to walk around the room. There was aloud knock at the door and on the other side of the door was none other then the devil himself Mark Solan.

"Can I come in please?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah! Let me put her down and I will be with you in a few minutes."

After Addison put Batgirl down and closed the door after her. She turned around and there was Mark, here back hit the door. Mark looked at her lips; he knew that he is going to kiss Addison. He moved in for the kill.

There is no way that my mommy put me in this baby jail for that tall, ugly male thing. I thought that I got ridded of him earlier? Looks like I'm going have to do it again. Batgirl told herself.

TBC


	4. Trouble A Coming

A/N: I have made a couple of changes to the story starting with Maddison (Batgirl)'s age, she is about six months now, Addison is dating two guys at one time. I figure if Meredith can date two guys why can't Addison do the same, and a couple of people from Oceanside Wellness Centre will be stopping by. Oh! Yeah Maddison is named after Addison, just thought that you should know about that little tidbit

Chapter 4 – Troubles a Coming

After Addison put Batgirl down and closed the door after her. She turned around and there was Mark, here back hit the door. Mark looked at her lips; he knew that he is going to kiss Addison. He moved in for the kill but at the last minute Addison turned her head and pushed Mark away from her.

"Mark, I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone, actually I'm seeing two someone's but that is not the point I'm sorry but we can't fall back into that same trap that we have always falling into when it comes to us."

"So what you are saying is that you have moved on and that you are no longer in love with me, correct."

"Yes! Mark…"

"What…"

"Mark, not even five hours ago you accused me of having Alex Karve's child and now here you are trying to have sex with me when my daughter, who by the way is adopted and is sleeping in the next room. What the hell is going on with you?"

"What is wrong with…"

"You know what Mark; you need to leave because we are finished."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at lunch as Addison waited for Callie to join her when they were interrupted by Yang and her difficulty with Erica Hahn and wanted Callie to handle the situation, as Addison continue to watch the two as she ate her lunch with one hand and the other hand in Maddison's mouth.

"Callie, are you speaking the vagina monologues now?"

"What?"

"I'm all for it. I think it's fantastic. Erica? She seems great. I really do like her. I do… are you?" Addison asked Callie.

"You want to know if Erica and I are a…a…a couple? Because I defended her to Yang?" Callie said nervously to Addison.

"Because you seem like a couple. A really happy couple."

Callie laughed nervously at Addison questions, "OK, that's ... that's just ... that's insane, is ... is ... what it is. I like penis. I mean, I'm a HUGE, HUGE, HUGE, HUGE fan of penis. Ha, hilarious. You've been living in Los Angeles way too long. Way too long. Ha. Ha."

Not liking the lack of loving she was receiving from her mommy, Maddison started to cry hoping that would draw her mommy's attention from the other lady that was laughing kind of scary.

"Hey Batgirl, what's wrong?"

"Addison did you just call that baby Batgirl?"

"Yes! I guess that I should start calling Batgirl by her first name, Maddison." Addison told Callie.

"Did you name that child after you and Mark because…"

"No! Callie I named her after me, I very could not call her "Addison" now could I. So I came up with the next best thing naming Maddison, I spell her name like mines only with an "M" in front of "Addison". So that is how Maddison got her name ok." Addison said to Callie as she looked at her daughter.

"She's beautiful Addison."

"Thank you, Callie."

"You finally have your baby, I'm truly happy for you, Addison." Just then Callie's pager went off. "Got to run talk to you later, Addison. Bye-bye baby Addison" and with that Callie was gone.

"I guess that it is just you and me, Maddison, what do you think about that baby girl?" Addison had no idea what was about the trouble that was on its way to Seattle Grace Hospital and her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he stood in line to get on the plane that would take him to Seattle, Washington, he thought about Addison and her adopted daughter. He had falling for Addison, the first time that they had kissed. What an idiot he was to almost blow his chance with her. Wait minute I did blow my chance 2 be with Addison and her daughter, than here comes this idiot stealing away his woman and would – be daughter. As he boards his plane all he could think about was having Addison in his life but most of helping her thru this difficult time that was just around the corner. After all Addison is the love of his love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forty minutes later another man in Addison's life left L.A. on his way to Seattle to be with the love of his life, that he claimed was Addison but didn't included Addison's daughter. He hated children with a passion. His plan was to put up with the baby till she was old enough to be sent off to boarding school but his real reason for wanting Addison had to do with her name and the old school money that came with the name. His plan was working very well until that asshole came in and started to ruin things. He could not believe that Addison was actually dating him and another man. It is time to move up his time table for marrying Addison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The former interns turned residents were outside at lunch were looking in the direction of Addison and Callie's table. Staring at the duo as they ate lunch all wondering about the baby that Addison has with her. Christina had been taking bets all day about the paternity of Addison's little girl and so Sloan was in the lead as the possible babies' daddy.

"So who is the father of Addison's baby?" Christina said.

"No. Who do you think is the father…Mark?" Izzie asked.

"Well we know that Derek is not the father." Meredith told them.

"She might be my daughter." Alex told them

"What!?"

"When!?"

"How!?"

"Where!?" the residents said in unison.

"The day before she left for L.A. the first time. Now she might have had my child, my daughter and I don't even know her name or how old she is, all I know is that baby might be mines. I need to know…no what I need is DNA test." Alex told them.

"Addison calls her Batgirl, even though she has yet to give her daughter a real name and she is six months old, she has Addison's red curly hair and blue green eyes." Meredith tells them.

"How do you know…" Meredith interrupts Izzie.

"I saw Addison and the baby earlier today when Derek and I were walking to a patient's room."

"Thank you Meredith, I need that. Now off see Addison and my possible daughter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

A/N: who do u think are the two mystery men on the way to SGH? I plan on updating Another Chance and What He Lost very soon. Also check out my profile and hit me back with some of the answer to the questions that I have on my profile and thank you for reading my fics. I love u all, my fans. K.


	5. AN

Heys guys I have not forgetting my fics. I just have been so totally busy but I will be updating soon I will be updating the final chapter in WHAT HE LOST, and the next story to be updated will be THE RETURN OF ADDISON, and last but not least ANOTHER CHANCE. Thanks guys and please keep reviewing.

Love,

K


End file.
